One Life to Live
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Follow-up to "One Night Only." Jack has been romancing Ianto for some while since decided to stay in Cardiff instead of going on with Rose and the Doctor. Now he's ready to take things to the next level (multi-part).


"Hello, handsome," Jack grinned, pleased that he managed to catch Ianto the moment he turned around from locking up the tourist office behind him. Slipping his arms under Ianto's suit coat, Jack wrapped them around his waist as he pulled Ianto in for a long kiss.

"Hi," Ianto breathed when he finally had his tongue back. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a surprise after-work visit?"

"Just crazy about you," Jack grinned, keeping his arms tight around Ianto.

"Well… that should lead to shagging out in the open," Ianto smirked.

"Oh?" Jack said, eyes going wide.

"No. Don't get excited."

Jack rolled his eyes and pouted. "Get my hopes up only to dash them like that. You're a cruel man, Ianto Jones."

"You liked it last night," Ianto said under his breath.

Jack let out a breath and bit his lip. "You're right… I did. And _you_ liked it a few nights before that."

"Your point?" Ianto grinned.

"Well, you might have noticed my state of dress…."

"I did, in fact. Rather sharp, sir. Does this presage some… impromptu assignation?"

Jack grinned and swayed Ianto to a tune that only he heard. "Hmm. Dinner, dancing, wine, and romancing?"

"Maybe."

"That's the best you can do? Maybe?" Jack said, bumping his hips against Ianto's.

Ianto sighed. "Well… you didn't bring flowers…."

"It's winter on Argentona."

Ianto chuckled. "It's spring in Cardiff."

"I'll have a dozen sent tomorrow. No, _two_ dozen. Please? I hate eating alone," Jack said sadly.

"You're like a puppy, you. Alright… I suppose we'll go out."

Jack broke into a smile as though he almost hadn't expected Ianto's agreement. Ianto couldn't help smiling in response and kissing those lips. Being with Jack still made his heart flutter. How excited Jack got over such simple things made Ianto see things in a very different way too. Even something as simple as waking up together made Ianto feel like the luckiest guy in the universe.

"I was thinking of something special for tonight," Jack said softly.

"How special? Should I change?"

Jack shook his head. "Never. You couldn't be more perfect, Ianto."

Ianto blushed faintly. "Ok. Where are we going, then?"

"You up for taking a trip?" Jack asked, displaying his manipulator.

"Oh. Alright. How far?"

"London? About 60 years," Jack said.

"Back?"

"Yeah. I know what you're thinking… the Blitz. But I've got that covered. I know the safe places."

Ianto hesitated for a split-second. "Are they also safe places for two men who are obviously besotted with one another?"

"Of course," Jack promised, tightening his arms around Ianto's waist again. "I wouldn't take you any place that could get you hurt."

"I know you wouldn't," Ianto said, kissing Jack's lips. "I suppose I'm ready when you are, then."

"Good," Jack grinned, locking lips with Ianto as he pressed the button on his manipulator to transport them to 1940s London.

* * *

><p>"Cold," Ianto muttered, reluctantly leaving Jack's embrace as they rematerialized on a kerbside.<p>

"Yeah. Let's get inside," Jack said. "You ok? Need a second?"

"I'm fine. Getting used to this stuff," Ianto said, only just keeping himself from reaching for Jack's hand as they set off.

"Down this way," Jack said, turning down an alley. He stopped at a door in the alleyway and knocked.

When the door opened just a sliver, Ianto realized there was a nightclub tucked away inside as the sounds of music and laughter spilled out into the alley.

"Jackie-boy! Where have you been, we'd thought you'd been shot down or something."

"Who, me?" Jack grinned. "Not gonna happen, Tommy."

"Who's your mate?" Tommy asked with decided interest.

"Tommy Atkins, Ianto Jones. Ianto, this is Tommy. He looks sweet, but nobody gets in here without his say-so."

Tommy offered his hand to Ianto who took it.

"And this place is… friendly?" Ianto asked, wondering if that would mean the same thing in whatever year they were in.

"Of course. And I don't allow no fighting over anything inside. So come in, you two. It's cold out there. Not that I think for a minute you'll be cold standing next to him," he said throwing Ianto a wink as they headed down into the club. "And no 'anky-panky in the loo, either! Do it out in the open where we can all enjoy the show!"

Ianto took a deep breath and considered slugging Jack if he'd brought him to a sex club. Everyone inside appeared appropriately attired, though.

"Care for a drink?" Jack asked, close to Ianto's ear.

"G&T," Ianto said.

"I knew that," Jack smirked, heading to the bar.

"Jack! In civvies. And in one piece!"

"Hiya, Gav. Why does everybody always think I'm gonna get shot down? They never even see me coming," Jack grinned.

"Usual, Jack?"

"Yes, indeed. And a G&T, too."

"Oh? Tying one on?"

"Actually," Jack leaned in toward the bartender. "More like tying the knot. Fingers crossed he says yes!"

"Oh!" Gav said, crossing his fingers with a wink before quickly taking bottles and glasses from the back bar.

Jack reached his hand out to Ianto, who was still lingering where Jack left him.

"You're popular here," Ianto said as Jack curled an arm around him.

Jack shrugged. "Can't help that. The jawline."

Ianto rolled his eyes but grinned. "Yeah, I know all about it."

Jack leaned toward the bar for their drinks and passed one to Ianto. "Shall we take a table? I thought maybe we could start out here, just for drinks, head back out for dinner – I've got some ideas about that, too – then maybe come back for some dancing, if that sounds good to you."

Ianto nodded and followed as Jack lead him to a table near the dance floor.


End file.
